And The Truth Shall Set Us Free
by Nicole1
Summary: ObiWan and Anakin are sent on a mission to a planet that holds painful memories for both of them. Lot of HC. Not slash. Takes place after AOTC, during Clone Wars. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**And the Truth Shall set us Free**

**Chapter One**

_A/N: 01/05/06 This story is now Betaed...thank you to my lovely beta's. I really appreciate you for seeing what I couldn't and helping me make this story even better._

not mine don't sue.

My first Star Wars fic.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder while deflecting yet another energy bolt, "Watch my back"

_Always._ "Of course Master."

Anakin's lightsaber spun rapidly blocking a barrage of enemy fire. He really hated this planet. It hadn't changed. The constant rain, the trees, the sounds of explosions in the distance and the stench of death. It was the same, and that was part of the problem. _Too many memories._

"It would be quite unfortunate if this cloak got singed you know, I am quite fond of it," He felt his Padawan's amusement like a breath of fresh air course through him. He couldn't ask for a better student…or friend.

"Yes Master," Anakin smiled while moving in sync with Obi-Wan as they leapt over two battle droids, slicing them in half with one fluid strike. His teacher's dry sense of humor was one of many things he had missed. No other Jedi master seemed to have even a basic grasp of how to joke. _Not in anyway I found amusing at least._

"Don't worry, I'm sure the rain would take care of that," His blue blade cut through another droid's power core; he dodged to the left as it crashed into the muddy ground.

"You always find the bright side of any situation don't you." Obi-Wan warmed at his apprentice's small smile; but he was still worried for he knew his Padawan was troubled. _And I know why_. He too felt some of the unease, but they couldn't allow their memories of the past to guide them in the present. It was better to face their fears and move past them. _Master Yoda didn't pick us for this mission by coincidence._ Fear was an emotion a Jedi couldn't afford for it led you down a path that was never anything but destructive.

Anakin ran along side his Master as the rain pelted against his exposed face. He tried not to think about the last time they had been here. _One of the worst times in my life. And that's saying something._

Months ago, he'd believed the closest person he'd ever had to a father had been lost at the battle of Jabiim. Anakin tried again to shake off the horrible feeling that had haunted him since Master Yoda had given them this mission. _I can not lose him again._

Obi-Wan had died here, or so they had thought. In reality, he'd been kidnapped by Asajj Ventress. Her very name left and acrid taste in his mouth. Fortunately Obi-Wan had escaped and thanks to their exceptionally strong bond, Anakin had sensed him through the Force.

He hadn't realized how alone he'd been until they'd been reunited. Obi-Wan never spoke much of what happened during his imprisonment. That told Anakin more than he wanted to know. _If I ever meet her….only one of us will survive._

That had been roughly eight months ago and now they were here again. Only this time they were on a rescue mission, not trying to win a losing battle.

Their goal was in sight. Weaving in and out of the large trees that surrounded the complex, they found themselves standing only feet away from a heavily guarded door. According to the schematics the Jedi Council had managed to acquire from a disgruntled ex-employee, it was the only way inside. But they were Jedi.

_There is always another way_. His Master's words echoed in the back of his racing mind.

"There it is," Obi-Wan pointed toward the large building in front of them. "Jabiim's weapons manufacturing plant."

It was a fortress. Ten battle droids patrolled this section of the enormous structure alone. They were armed to the teeth with blasters, shields, and possibly even thermal detonators from the looks of it. Anakin reached out with the Force and could sense more all around the complex, as well as Jabiimi warriors. He knew how tough they could be from experience. Images of dozens of dead Jedi assaulted him. Fists clenched, he banished the memories deep into his subconscious. To a place he kept hidden, even from himself. Drawing on the Force, he drew in a calming breath, and released his anxieties as he had been taught.

"Master, is this scientist really worth all this trouble?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

His master studied him for a moment, then raised one eyebrow, "It is not our place to decide those things, it is the Council's."

Anakin sighed and nodded. _Of course._ He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "But I do understand your doubts." He tried to keep the surprise off his face, but knew he had failed when he saw Obi-Wan's mouth turn up in amusement.

"I know it is hard to believe, but I do not blindly follow orders my young friend." Obi-Wan's melodic voice turned despondent, "I do know how dangerous this is Anakin."

"No, that's not what I meant…"

Obi-Wan held up his hand as he reached out with his other and squeezed Anakin's arm. Wise blue eyes shimmered with hidden emotions. "We have been sent to a planet where many fellow Jedi were killed, the Republic has no control, and we are, to put it bluntly…alone. The man we are to retrieve has created many of the weapons that were used against us."

As he spoke his voice remained level, but Anakin saw right through it. _He's just as uneasy as I am_.

"But," he continued, " He claims he knows the identity of the Sith Lord. Anakin, that is something you know we cannot pass up on, no matter the cost." He gave him one last squeeze then let go.

Somehow he felt appeased just knowing his Master agreed with him on some level. Obi-Wan was right. They had no choice, they had to have this information.

He felt his companion's heavy stare and sensed his worry. Smiling, he turned to face Obi-Wan. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go get Dr. Kreyu, before his boss figures out he's been contacting the Republic," he flashed a cocky grin.

"Patience, my over eager Padawan," Obi-Wan's tone was gentle.

"Now Master, you know that's not one of my strong suites," he wiped some of the water from his brow.

"I do believe a plan is in order." His eyes narrowed, "Or were you just going to run in there and take on all those droids yourself?"

No, of course not." His eyes danced mischievously, " I thought we'd run in there and take on all the droids."

His comrade shook his head in mock frustration. "You know, I'm glad I didn't get a normal apprentice. I cannot imagine life without your sarcasm," his loving gaze warmed Anakin.

"The feeling is mutual Master. I don't know what you'd do without me either." They shared a tired smile.

"I think the best approach would be to avoid a confrontation if possible."

"Agreed, maybe there's another way in," Anakin offered.

Obi-Wan held up the data pad, "That is the only door, according to this."

"Perhaps, we should make our own then Master," Anakin's hand rested on his holstered lightsaber.

Obi-Wan shook his drenched hair from his face, "I like the way you think."

They both unsheathed their weapons and began creeping forward through dense foliage. Gnarled branches lashed out and grabbed their cloaks, tall grass struck their boots, and fallen leaves brushed against their damp skin.

The plant life dwindled as they neared the front of the building. Obi-Wan paused. "There."

Anakin already knew what he had seen. "That's a better opening than I'd hoped for," he commented as he pushed his learners braid behind his ear since it insisted on clinging to his wet skin. "We should be able to run past without alerting security."

"Let us just hope one of those damned droids doesn't stumble upon us cutting a hole in that wall," Obi-Wan's eyes constantly tracked the patrolling machines. "We'll have to move quickly; see that surveillance camera, it rotates, I'd say we have maybe ten seconds to reach that section of the structure, and then make our door."

"We can do it," Anakin said with a confidence he didn't feel.

"We have no choice. It's the only way. Ready yourself, as soon as that camera turns all the way…."

" I am ready, and I know what must be done," he said a little more harshly than he intended.

"I know you do Ani."

_Ani._ He bit back the tears that threatened. Only those he loved and that loved him in return were allowed to call him that. And that was very short list: his mother, Qui-Gon, Padme', and now…Obi-Wan. They were only names, but they meant so much to him. Two of them were already gone. He wasn't sure his heart could take losing another.

_Ani._ It was something others would consider trivial, but to Anakin it was far from it. In his own words his Master had just admitted something out loud that a Jedi Knight was forbidden to do.

_Attachments are forbidden._ Those words constantly had been drilled into him at the Temple. That was one lesson he had never learned; and his secret marriage to Senator Amidala had pretty much insured that he never would. But his Master… he'd always wondered. Sometimes he thought he saw it, or felt it, but talking about emotions and love was not something his Master had an easy time with. That had always been one of their biggest differences. Now he knew. Obi-Wan loved him. In one word, he had let Anakin know. But why now?

That dark cloud of foreboding was back in full force. _He feels it to. A disturbance in the force. Something bad is going to happen._

Anakin reacted with his heart-as he always did. He crossed the small space between them, threw his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, and buried his face against his Master's shoulder. Any other Jedi Knight would have shoved him away and scolded him for letting his emotions control him. But not Obi-Wan.

He returned the embrace, even pulled him a little closer. The warmth of his Master's affections drifted over him and eased some of the dread he felt in his soul.

They pulled away and for the first time since setting foot on this planet Anakin was glad it was raining.

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, "May the Force be with us."

Anakin nodded.

"Now back to the task at hand." He bumped his companion's shoulder with his elbow. "So we can get off this blasted planet."

"Yes, Master." _I couldn't agree more._

They both turned and waited. The camera panned past their hiding spot.

"Now," Obi-Wan whispered.

end chapter one

Feedback is always loved and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

not mine, don't sue

The two Jedi bolted out of the bushes, not making a sound as the Force guided them over fallen branches and puddles of water. They saw everything as if it were moving in slow motion, nothing was a surprise to them. To the observer they would appear to be a blur for inhuman speed was one of the many benefits of being Force sensitive.

They reached the semi-safe position in less than three seconds. Wordlessly, they both activated their lightsabers and plunged them into the metal. The material offered no resistance, it was like a hot knife going through butter. Both worked as one, each cutting in a different direction. Smoke floated up into their nostrils; Obi-Wan fought back the urge to cough as his eyes insisted on watering. Not that it mattered, there wasn't an inch of him that wasn't already soaked.

Anakin felt the heat increase around him as their sabers drew closer together. "Got it," both breathed in unison. They pulled back and Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as he used the force to dislodge the round chunk of metal.

They both slipped through the opening, Anakin needed no prompting as he assisted his Master in lifting the metal slab and reinserting it to its former place just before the camera faced their position.

Sweat mingled with rain brimmed both the men's foreheads. Still wary, they checked the small room. No enemies, just four gray walls lined with shelves, each was stocked with foodstuffs or ammo.

_Definitely a storage closet. Completely clear._ Anakin closed his eyes and drank in the warmth and dryness of the room. He stretched out his senses and could almost touch the tension in the vicinity. The workers here were afraid, something had them spooked.

"Do you sense that Anakin?"

"They are terrified. Perhaps our resident defector didn't tell us everything," he offered.

Obi-Wan shrugged, "They rarely do."

"Yes, well I just get tired of all the deception. For once it would be nice to actually know what we were getting into," Anakin sighed.

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "Well, that was a little too close if you ask me. If anything had gone wrong…" Obi-Wan smiled at his disheveled apprentice. _Close, there's an understatement. One slip and_…, he shook the thought away while wringing some of the water from his robes.

Anakin was doing the same. "Ahh, but we can't dwell on _what ifs_ can we Master." Needling Obi-Wan was just one of his many unique ways of showing affection. And it was a lot of fun.

"I believe I am still the Master here Anakin," the Master didn't miss a beat.

But neither did the Padawan. " Of course MASTER, just remembering one of your lessons." He shook his boots. _Force, I really hate wet shoes_.

Obi-Wan watched as his charge attempted to dry his waterlogged shoes. He had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Their banter was familiar and welcome. Despite the light exchange he couldn't relax. True, they were in a very hostile situation, but that was nothing unusual. I_ just have a bad feeling about this place. And it's not just due to our last visit. It's something else._

But there was no time to dwell; the Force was not a nursemaid, as every Jedi was told repeatedly. They had a scientist to rescue.

"Ready to start the hard part?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "After you."

Obi-Wan gave him one of his many "respect your elders" looks, but said nothing. Instead he approached the only exit and placed his ear to its surface. Waving his apprentice over he used the force to enhance his hearing to see if the hallway was clear.

Anakin choose to stand off to the side and examine what data they had on this place. He punched a few buttons and soon had their location pinpointed on the map. Judging by the information they had, Dr. Kreyu was less than a few minutes walk from them. He blinked in surprise, things were going remarkably well. So why did he still want to crawl out of his skin?

Obi-Wan pushed off the door and leaned around his friend's shoulder to see what he had been working on.

"Good job Anakin. Now we just have to get there without being discovered."

"No problem at all," he tucked the pad in his tunic. He knew where they needed to go from here. Now it was just the problem of actually getting there.

"Silence and speed Anakin." Obi-Wan advised and with a wave of his hand the door opened.

Sliding out into the hallway, Anakin went right, Obi-Wan left. The humming of their lightsabers was the only sound they heard as they headed deeper into the facility.

"How prosaic," Obi-Wan muttered.

Each side of the walkway was lined with room after room. All filled with either equipment to repair their inventions, or the creations themselves. None appeared to be operational. And it was all gray.

" If we happen to run into the decorator, I'll be sure to inform him of your displeasure, Master."

_This is way to easy._ He glanced at his Master to find the same wariness mirrored on his normally serene face. _And where are all the workers?_

Obi-Wan followed as Ani turned down a much narrower hallway. This one had a bright red line down the center of the floor. "You are now entering a restricted zone" was written in bold letters just above the room he knew they had to enter. _Figures._

"The doctor should be in this room," Anakin gestured towards the restricted sign.

"Only one way to find out,"

Their weapons at the ready, they opened the door and with Obi-Wan in the lead, they entered.

After ten steps Obi-Wan's senses screamed danger. He turned to warn Anakin who was covering the rear. His Padawan had already leapt for the door, lightsaber thrusting forward. But it was too late, the blast doors came down. They were trapped.

"Master, it's a…"

The lights went out.

"Trap."

end chapter two

feedback back is loved and adored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

not mine, don't sue.

_Why can't things ever go smoothly?_ Obi-Wan's vision cleared in a fraction of the time it would take an average person. Through the Force he was able to see quite well, even in a pitch-black room. _A room which is probably filling with destroyer droid's, or is about to be flooded with poison gas. Take your pick._

_He sensed his Padawan's presence_ and headed towards him. He deactivated his saber. _So you have been listening to at least some of my advice._ Whoever turned off those lights couldn't see in the dark like a Jedi. Without their weapons activated, they were virtually invisible. That was unless they had night vision goggles on, but they would deal with that if they had to. Right now he just wanted to be near Anakin, make sure he was okay for himself.

A hand rested on his arm, "Master, are you okay?" Anakin's soft voice floated into Obi-Wan's ears.

Relief flowed through him, and he released a breath he hadn't been award he was holding "For the moment," he patted Anakin's hand, "What about you?"

Anakin released his death grip on Obi-Wan's forearm.

"Unharmed. What's going on? I sensed a darkness in the Force, but now it's gone." Anakin's eyes struggled to make out the details of their prison, but even a Jedi had his limits. It was another storage facility, that much he new. He could only make out about half of the area, the rest was too blurred. But he didn't sense any threat. _Where is the ambush?_

Obi-Wan felt his student's restlessness. "Calm yourself. I think all will be revealed if we just," the lights came back on, "wait a few moments."

A small, timid voice echoed through the now very illuminated storage area. "Did the Council send you"  
"How do you do that?" It was time's like this that reminded Anakin how lucky he was to have Obi-Wan as a teacher.

"Trade secret my young friend. Now let's go find out why our scientist is so paranoid," Obi-Wan replied as he headed towards the small, frail older man standing two meters in front of them.

Anakin followed, shaking his head and suppressing a grin. _Very lucky._

His Master was as calm and collected as ever while he spoke with the doctor. But Anakin, however, knew him to well. He could feel his Master's annoyance bubbling just under the surface, but he would never show it. Anakin decided to show the same courtesy, as it was what Obi-Wan wanted.

_Even if the little bantha fodder deserves a good lashing. Locking us in here like that, and after we put our life's on the line to find him. Some gratitude._ He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever achieve the kind of calm, controlled center his Master had.

_They're wrapping it up. Thank the force. I would give anything for a dry pair of clothes and a full stomach right about now. Hell, I'd settle for just getting off this death trap._ Kreyu was, of course, refusing to tell them anything until he was safely off the planet. _Now there's a surprise. Once scum, always scum._

Obi-Wan caught Anakin's gaze and found himself imitating his young apprentice. He rolled his eyes. "We should head back the way we came, it's not far," .

"I agree Master," his smile reached his eyes.

"I have overridden the security procedures. The door should open without problem," Kreyu's nasally voice was really beginning to get on Anakin's nerves.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. Their signal for Anakin to take point. Forgetting his annoyance, he drew his lightsaber and assumed position. The scientist was placed in the middle, standard protection protocol. He heard his Master's weapon hum to life as he covered their rear. Anakin reached for the button that would release the blast doors. He never got to push it.

Eleven nine foot tall, extremely nasty looking droids burst into the room with them. The very same kind that had been patrolling the perimeter. The two Jedi stepped in front of the trembling scientist, blocking the barrage of energy bolts that were coming at them from every direction. Their sabers spun with a grace that only a seasoned Jedi could accomplish. Neither had to think, they just reacted. And they knew each other so well that when one blocked high, the other covered low. It was a dance, one they had done many times together.

The blaster fire was deflected time and again, but it wasn't getting them anywhere. Neither could take on eleven state-of-the-art destroyers alone, and besides they had a civilian to protect. It just wasn't possible to go on the offensive.

Both looked at each other and saw for once they were in complete agreement.

_We are so screwed._

The energy blasts were stopped when the damn machines started launching explosives from their chest cavities. Hands raised the two propelled the devices back at their owners. Then Anakin sensed it. _The black cloud_. It was a nightmare coming true. He knew what his master was going to ask of him. Tears of anger blurred his vision, but he didn't slow or falter.

"No Master. We'll find another way."

"There is no other way. You must take Dr. Kreyu and get him to our ship. I will meet you there.

_If I survive._

The unspoken words hung in the air like an itch that you weren't allowed to scratch. No matter how much you needed to.

"You can't defeat them all alone Master. Please don't ask…"

"I am not asking Padawan. This mission is too important." The droids were getting closer. The blaster fire was intensifying, and they were backed into a corner. This was their only chance of success: Obi-Wan would hold off the destroyers, while Anakin got the scientist out. Sounded simple enough, only it wasn't.

_You are going to leave me after all._ Now he understood his overwhelming feeling of dread. It had been a warning. Only he hadn't figured it out in time, he never did. Because of his ignorance Obi-Wan would suffer. Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks. He didn't care. _Perhaps that is what I was chosen for….to lose all that I love._

"Ani." His Master's eyes were unusually bright. "Go. Do this for me."

"Yes Master." It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say.

Anakin spun, grabbing the doctor's arm and hitting the button to the door all in one fluid motion. He barreled through the door dragging the whimpering scientist with him.

"Shut up," he choked back a sob as he heard the sound of a man fighting for his life only meters away. A man he needed, but was going to die. _So this pathetic worm can live. How is that fair?_

He dragged the doctor a few more paces when he heard a sound that would forever haunt his dreams: a scream of pure agony. Never had he heard Obi-Wan call out like that. His Master didn't scream. He was unaware he'd stopped moving until the body of the now panicking Doctor Kreyu slammed against him.

Anakin barely noticed.

_I should keep going._ The way out was only a few meters away.

He could hear Master Windu's deep voice warning him. " _The mission is worth more than any one person's life_." But he couldn't make himself take one more step in that direction. " I_ never liked that lesson anyway."_

He had already started backtracking when a terrified voice broke into his thoughts. "You can't leave me here. I have information. If I die, then you'll never find out who is the leader of the Sith."

Anakin Skywalker, JedI Knight in training, knew what should be done. Get this man out of the factory and back to Coruscant.

But Anakin Skywalker, surrogate son and best friend of Obi-Wan Kenobi wouldn't allow it.

"I suggest you hide, I'll come back for you. But first I am going to help my Master."

"He's dead already. We can save ourselves."

Rage coursed through his body, the kind he hadn't felt since that day on Tatooine.

The day his mother died.

The day he saw red.

"Hide," he snarled.

Then without a glance back at the helpless scientist, he ran towards the sound of battle.

Obi-wan was alive, he could feel it. But he was hurt, his life force was getting weaker by the minute.

His blood was boiling and his heart was racing as he charged down the corridor. Anakin drew upon the Force and his legs moved faster still.

He had already lost his mother.

He would not lose his father.

end chapter three

Feedback is loved and adored.

_A/N: Once again thank you to my beta's. This story is even better b/c of you :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

not mine, don't sue

Anakin didn't slow as he neared the doors separating him from his Master. Instead, he sped up. The Force poured into every cell in his body as he ripped the steel barricade off its hinges with flick of his hand.

Anakin flew into the room, lightsaber swinging. The unlucky destroyer standing near the entrance collapsed, oil spurting from its power lines to pool at the frantic Padawan's feet.

Obi-Wan, the greatest Jedi Anakin had ever known, was sprawled on the hard, cold floor.

And he wasn't moving.

A fallen, broken droid lay next to him. Five others littered the ground; Obi-Wan had taken out over half of them on his own.

_No, Father!_ "Master!"

But there was no response and no time to check on him. Four droids still remained standing, and Anakin was more than willing to put an end to that.

Hate flowed through him, as it had on several occasions before. It was like an animal that constantly chased him, snapping at his heels. Most of the time, he outran it, but then sometimes it sunk its teeth in. This was one of those days.

He didn't care.

_I will not lose anyone else_. He Force jumped, spinning in midair and taking out two with a single swipe. As soon as his boots touched the ground he ran at the nearest enemy. One meter before he reached striking distance he flung his saber, splitting the machine in half before calling the saber back to his hand. _One more._

There was a tremor in the Force. _Danger_.

He ran up the wall in front of him and somersaulted off it, landing behind the final droid who had peppered the spot he had been seconds before with blaster fire. He swung his weapon at an angle, then watched as the atrocity split into two pieces and clattered to the floor.

A moan sounded to his left. "Master," he gasped. He fled to Obi-Wan and knelt down at his side. All the hate melted away, as if it had never been. It was replaced by fear and love. He gritted his teeth and peeled aside the blood stained cloak covering his friends injuries. It took every once of meditative training he had to stay focused as he swallowed the bile that was burning his throat.

_Assess the wounds_. His hand cupped Obi-Wan's clammy cheek as he tilted his Master's head to the side. _Burn to the left neck, looks like from their blasters_. His eyes traveled down to the shoulder he had leaned against not long ago. The area was black and red. _Another blaster shot._

Then he saw where most of the blood had come from. He didn't know what had done it, but his Master had been stabbed in his right thigh. _Thank the Force, it's only in the _leg. But he was still bleeding and walking was going to be a problem. There was also a strange greenish tint to the skin surrounding the wound, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. Anakin ripped a large section off his own robe and jury-rigged a tourniquet. _It will have to do._

He went to carry his teacher when he remembered to check the ribs. _Smart move, cause him more pain._ Slowly and carefully he lifted his Master's tunic. Dark and light purple already mottled his pale skin. _Broken or bruised. Please only bruised_. Either way he knew from experience it was going to hurt like Sith. His fingers probed the wounded area. Obi-Wan didn't even flinch. He was out cold. Anakin didn't know whether to be worried or grateful. Nothing felt broken, but honestly what did he know?

He did the only thing he could. He tore even more fabric from his cloak and wrapped his Master's ribs as tightly as possible. Then he said a prayer and flung him over his shoulders.

He made it into the main hallway leading to where he had left the doctor before he smelled it. The scent was unmistakable. He had first inhaled it on Tatooine, when he had singed his arm on a fried circuit trying to repair a crashed pod racer. It still made his stomach roll. _Burned flesh_.

He didn't need to look, but he did anyway. The enemy had found their informant, and silenced him with a brutal efficiency. This hadn't been done by droids, Jabiimi warriors were responsible, he would recognize their handiwork anywhere. _The C__ouncil is going to be furious_. His precious burden moved slightly, then fell still again.

It didn't matter. If he could get his Master off this Sith-hole alive, it would all be worth it. Even if they threw him out of the Jedi Order. As long as Obi-Wan survived, none of that mattered.

He observed a moment of silence to mourn the unfortunate death, as was Jedi custom, and then made a beeline for the exit. _This is way to easy, where are the soldiers who killed Kreyu?_

Alarms began to sound; red lights flashed on and off along the tops of the walls, and doors began slamming shut all around him. _I had to wonder._

Anakin barreled towards the supply closet and leapt inside just before the door flattened him. The edge of his cloak didn't quite clear the entrance, so he shrugged it off while kicking loose the metal they had carefully replaced earlier. It fell against the muddy ground with a satisfying splat. He crawled out carefully making sure he didn't bang his Master's body against the edge. Once on the outside, he stood to full height, and then ran as fast as the force could take him.

He had a vague sensation of being shot at, but he was never hit. The moment he reached the tree line he began traveling in a zig-zag motion, occasionally leaping into the trees to search the landscape. No one was following him…yet. He knew they would be on his trail within minutes and they wouldn't be on foot; they would have swoops and air ships. He had to get himself and Obi-Wan hidden, and he had to do it now.

_Use your surroundings to your advantage Anakin. Never take anything for granted. What's obvious to you, may not be to others._

"Yes Master," he mouthed at the echo of one of Obi-Wan's lessons. Even unconscious, he still managed to lend a hand.

He scaled another massive tree, Obi-Wan still lying limply across his shoulders. His head cleared the horizon and he smiled. A cave, not a mile from here. It wouldn't be easily visible from the air, all they would see was a grassy hill. He could barely make out the opening with his enhanced senses, and with any luck the bushes and small trees would conceal it from any ground forces.

"What is obvious to me….." He squeezed his Master's arm. _I'll keep you safe_.

The journey down the tree was uneventful. He stepped down, his feet never making a sound as he began the trip toward the shelter he'd discovered. He stretched out his senses, and could feel the presence of angry and scared natives. He could almost taste the fear in the air. This planet was a trader's playground, anyone was probably willing to sell their soul for a favor.

He knew he was tiring, but refused to rest. A Jedi had plenty of reserves to draw on, he would rest once he got his Master to safety.

Now came the hard part, he had to go out in the open. There would be no cover for the next twenty meters. It was almost night. He could do it. Anakin took a deep breath then darted out of the forest. Mud and rain splattered against his body. He wanted to wipe at his eyes, but he wasn't willing to risk dropping Obi-Wan, so he tried in vain to blink the dirt from his vision. He ignored his burning eyes and focused on the cave.

He was less than five meters from the opening when he heard and felt it. A swoop was approaching their position, fast. There was a chance they hadn't been spotted. He clung to that as he found the energy to speed up; he was a blur across the landscape.

He only slowed once he reached the line of bushes, and short, wide tree stumps. It was too dark to see the opening clearly anymore, but that was also an advantage. The men hunting them would never find it, not until daylight anyway. The swoop breezed by, never altering course. They hadn't been sighted.

He located the entrance in seconds. Anakin slid his Master off his shoulders and cradled him against his chest then dropped to his knees and, using extreme caution, crept inside.

After he cleared the low area at the front of their newfound safe house, he was able to stand. Exhaustion finally hit him and he had to use his reserves just to carry his injured Master over to an indentation that would provide protection and allow him something smooth to lean against.

He longed for his discarded cloak now, as he was forced to lay Obi-Wan against the cool rock

_At least I still have my pack._

He felt through his survival bag locating a glow rod. He struck it against his knee and the cavern was bathed in an eerie green light. Thankfully it didn't stretch far enough to draw anyone's attention outside. Anakin made a mental checklist. _Skinseal check, rations check, smoke grenades check, extra glow rods check, and one secured teacher, double check._

He reached out for his Master's hand and found it to be trembling. Obi-Wan's skin was on fire. He grabbed the light source and shined it on his friends face. Perspiration outlined Obi-Wan's tired features.

"Master…Master," he shook Obi-Wan gently. "Can you hear me?"

Nothing…..then a soft moan.

This wasn't right. He had seen Obi-Wan sustain worse injuries and keep fighting. Something was amiss, and he didn't know what it was.

Fear coiled around his belly as he fought the urge to panic. He closed his eyes and tried to connect with his mentor. Obi-Wan was there, on the verge of waking, but he was having trouble finding his way.

And there was something else, something that didn't belong. It was a foreign presence, one Anakin had never felt before.

One thing at a time, first he needed to rouse his Master. Anakin gave him a mental nudge, and felt alertness ripple through his friends mind.

"Ani….Anakin," his Master's voice was hoarse and weak, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"I'm here Master. You're safe for the moment," he rested his non mechanical hand on his teacher's unscathed shoulder.

"What…" he took a ragged breath, "happened?"

"What do you remember?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows scrunched together and his lips pursed. When he met Anakin's gaze again his eyes were no longer unfocused. "The mission." He tried to sit up, but turned pale and leaned back clutching his side, panting.

Anakin's heart clenched, "Careful Master. You'll injure yourself further."

"Good advice," Obi-Wan managed.

Dread wormed its way back into his soul, he knew what he had to tell his Master. But more than that, he feared what his teacher would say in response to his rash, emotion filled actions.

"Master," his voice threatened to waver. He mustered an illusion of calm, "I disobeyed you."

"That, my Padawan, is obvious," was the dry response.

Anakin tried to smile, but all he managed was not to cry. " I went back for you…I couldn't leave you….I just couldn't," his voice lost all semblance of control.

"Anakin, where is Doctor Kreyu?"

There was no point in delaying the inevitable. "I left him alone when I went back for you Master. When I returned, he was dead. It is my fault and I accept whatever the consequences will be for my actions." His voice dropped an octave and quivered, "And I well respect whatever your decision is…. regarding our relationship. On whether or not you still want …," he couldn't make himself finish the sentence out loud. …._Me as your Padawan. On whether you still want me at all._

Obi-Wan was staring at him with such intensity that Anakin had to look away. He stared at the glow rod near his feet, the light was blurring from the tears that had snuck in. He waited for his Master to speak. Waited to hear the words he had feared since learning a Master had the right to dismiss his apprentice. It wasn't consider shame, a more appropriate match would be found they said. But there wasn't a better match. If Obi-Wan wouldn't train him, he would leave the Order.

He had thought about it anyway since marrying Padme. He hated all these secrets, these lies. If Obi-Wan only knew… maybe it was better this way. Then he could have a less unruly, less unpredictable apprentice. One that would be a model Jedi, someone not him. Maybe his Master deserved better. The Council certainly felt so, for they had never trusted him. Sometimes he even felt they feared him, but he didn't know why.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice was so tired.

He wanted to answer, but his voice wouldn't cooperate._ I'm so sorry Master. I couldn't leave you, not even for the identity of a Sith lord._

"Anakin….look at me."

He pried his eyes away from the light, and met his Master's even gaze. He gave nothing away, Obi-Wan was the king of hiding his emotions, but that didn't mean didn't have any.

Anakin swallowed and waited for the words that would shatter his world.

end chapter four

feedback is loved and adored.

C


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sorry it took so long guys. This one's angsty and sappy...you have been warned. :)

not mine don't sue, all errors are mine.

Obi-Wan felt like he'd been run over by a land speeder, but his apprentice looked worse. Dried mud was caked over more than half his face, his clothing wasn't much better, and his posture bellowed defeat. Part of him wanted to throttle his Padawan for his rash, illogical actions, but another just wanted to hold him. To stop the tears he knew were about to come, tell him it was okay. But he couldn't do that either. _Could he?_ The Council and it's rules all said no.

But really, the scientist being dead was the least of their problems. They were alone in the middle of a war zone, with possibly thousands of soldiers hunting for them. And they wouldn't want to chat if they found them. Not to mention the fact that something was seriously wrong with him.

His mind kept drifting and it was hard to think. His ribs were throbbing, his head aching, and his thigh was itching like crazy; all that he could handle by drawing on his connection to the Living Force. He had already stopped the bleeding, and dulled the pain. However, it was the breathing that had him worried. It felt like a weight was resting on top of his lungs, and it was getting worse by the minute. Well that, and the fact that the ground was moving, and his connection to the Force was muddled. He had a theory, and he hoped is was wrong, but one problem at a time.

_What if it had been Anakin? Would I have left him? I know that's what I should do, but that's not the point._ There was no way he could condemn his student. He had had to be honest with himself; he would have done the same thing.

_Damn. When did I turn into such an old sap? Since I realized I loved this boy….man…. as if he were my brother, best friend, and maybe even my son. Qui-Gon your smiling now aren't you. You're by the rules, patient, respectable student loves his apprentice. And your proud of it. You and Ani are so much alike._

_**You're more like him than you know. He's rubbed off on you.**_

_Yes Master. I know._

He sighed and wondered if he'd ever stop hearing the whisper of his Master's teachings. _Probably not._

"Anakin." His young friend didn't even look up. "Anakin….look at me." _Please Padawan_.

When he did, any lecture he may have had died on his lips. He had never seen his charge appear so lost and alone. His eyes were encased in a world of pain. _What does he think I'm going to say?_ Reaching out, he connected briefly to Anakin through their bond. It was enough. _Force_.

"I'm not going to condone what you did." His brother in arms shoulders sagged even more, "But I'm not going to tell you it was wrong either."

Anakin's head shot up, "Master?"

_Be honest with him. There's too much that goes unsaid between you two._ Obi-Wan didn't know if that was his thought, or something else, but he agreed with it.

"I would have done the same thing." If only he had a holocamera. The expression on his Padawan's face was priceless. Anakin's eyebrows had practically crawled up to his hairline and his mouth was hanging open as if it had come unhinged.

"Don't look so surprised." He made a show of taking in his friend's appearance. "By the way did you know you really need a good bath? There's mud all over you."

Obi-Wan received his second hug for the day. A new record.

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin's words were muffled as he was spoke against Obi-Wan's equally dirty shirt. It was an apology for so much more, and they both knew it.

"It's okay." He patted Anakin's back, then began making small circles against it with the palm of his hand like he had in his charges youth. He smiled at the memory of Anakin sulking after one of his robotic creations had run amuck around the Jedi Temple. He had held him like this then, so long ago. "I know."

Anakin tensed and sat back. "I didn't hurt, you did I?"

"No," he touched Anakin's muddy, tear streaked cheek. "You most definitely did not."

"Thank you Master. I thought you might choose to…."

He waved his hand, "Never Anakin. After you there would be no challenge."

"No Master, I suppose not," Anakin wiped at his eyes, smearing even more dirt across his nose.

"Besides, we cannot change what has happened. What is done is done. Now tell me, where do we stand?"

Anakin bit his lower lip, and gestured around the dimly lit room. "We stand…um here. I managed to find a cave that is well hidden, I don't believe they will spot it until sunrise tomorrow. Then I figured we'd hike to our ship, and hope we're able to avoid being discovered," his voice betrayed the direness of their situation.

He was injured, Anakin would have to help him walk. The hike he was referring to was across thick, uneven, and dangerous forests. At a good pace, it would take two days to reach their vessel. Assuming their enemies hadn't discovered it already and weren't waiting to ambush them there.

Oh, then there was the fact that his chest was beginning to burn now.

"Master?"

"I'm sorry Anakin, just thinking," he replied as he rubbed his grimy beard.

"We've been in worse situations before…I think," he gave a lopsided grin. "It beats a senate meeting anyway? Life threatening situations over politics….right Master?"

Obi-Wan started to laugh, but it turned into a cough, which turned into a wheeze.

Then he realized his lungs weren't wanting to do their job.

Obi-Wan could vaguely hear his terrified Padawan's voice penetrating the haze of pain, and his battle with his seizing organs. But he couldn't respond.

He pulled on the Force; his lungs relaxed enough so that he could inhale small bursts of oxygen. He felt a warm breath against his forehead, felt warm fingers lace through his, and then felt his brother link with him through the force. Adding his strength and support in calming his burning lungs.

The Jedi Knight could see it clearly now, his instincts had been right. The burning and itching around the gouge in his thigh, the strange feeling of some foreign presence in his body.

He had been poisoned.

It was that damned droid. He had known something was off as soon as it drove that barb into his leg. He'd never seen anything like it, must have been a recent upgrade.

And it was going to kill him.

Not now, but soon. He couldn't hold it at bay forever.

And a two days walk never seemed so long.

**Feedback is as always loved and appreciated. :) Hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Not mine don't sue_

_A/N once again thank you to my lovely beta. I love you dear._

**xx represents memory**

Anakin entwined his fingers with his Master's and squeezed. He closed his eyes and connected with his mentor. Obi-Wan was fighting and winning for the moment.

He saw the problem clearly now.

A toxic substance was weaving it's way through Obi-Wan's lungs.

It was being held at bay, but just barely.

Anakin remembered his lessons on healing; he was no expert, but he could help. The Force flowed through him; he saw the poison retreating, could hear his comrade's broken breaths coming steadier now.

_I should have seen this before…I should have realized. I sensed something, but ignored it. If he dies, it will be on my head._ Anakin had to wipe his eyes again before he tucked the pack behind his Master's head. It was most comfort he could offer.

The substance was persistent and was already filtering back into his airway. Not enough to stop Obi-Wan's breathing, but it would, eventually. He needed a Jedi Healer, he needed to get them off this planet, but most importantly, he needed his friend to live.

They had to reach the ship; his Master's time was limited. Their journey was going to be rough. It had been bad enough getting here, and they had both been at optimum health. Anakin knew two days would be too late. He would just have to find a way to get there faster. He had to, there was no alternative.

_He looks so pale._ Obi-Wan's breathing was still uneven and ragged, very similar to one of the dying Tuscan Raiders he'd slaughtered many months ago in a grief stricken rage. Anakin shuddered involuntarily at the memory of one of his many secrets.

To see someone so strong reduced to fighting for every breath was unsettling, to say the least.

"Ani." Obi-Wan's voice sounded watery.

"Master," Anakin touched Obi-Wan's feverish cheek. "How do you feel?"

His Master's eyes widened, "I've been better."

All Anakin could manage was a single nod and a broken smile.

"Thank you for the help." Obi-Wan's body shook while his chest rattled as a fit of painful sounding coughs overtook him. He tried to smile after they passed.

"Anytime." Anakin's face hardened. "I will get you back to Corusacant. I promise. There will be healers there Master. They'll fix you right up." He placed his other hand on Obi-Wan's. "Then you can go back to lecturing me and correcting my terrible form when I "attempt" low, left blocks."

"They do need work." His grip tightened on his Padawan's comforting hands. "I know you'll do everything in your power, you always do."

It wasn't an agreement to live, but it wasn't quite a disagreement. It would do, for now.

Time passed quickly. Daylight was less than one hour away; it was time to leave.

Anakin gathered all their supplies and then helped Obi-Wan to stand. He staggered and grabbed Anakin's shoulder.

Obi-Wan's face was pinched with suffering, but he did not complain. "Well, shall we go? I have not got all day you know."

"Perhaps I should carry you Ma…."

"No, I'll manage. You need to have your hands….well," he glanced down at his own clasped around Anakin's mechanical arm. "Umm…hand free."

"You are right, as always Master." Anakin's voice was a shade lighter.

"And do not ever forget it. Now, lead the way."

Anakin guided his teacher out of the cave, stopping to scan their surroundings. He could feel Obi-Wan doing the same. It was a precaution; they hadn't felt anyone in hours. One could never be too cautious. One of his Master's many choice phrases. It definitely applied here.

Anakin glanced at his teacher's tense, weary face, "Ready?"

His voice sounded breathless, "As ever."

With a heavy heart, he started walking with Obi-Wan at his side.

For the first half-mile, things went pretty smoothly, if one considered trudging through uprooted trees, almost knee high mud, and the never ending supply of hills as smooth. On top of that it had begun to rain again.  
Obi-Wan was holding his own. He still relied on Anakin, but he was not even close to being dead weight. In between the coughing fits and harsh breaths, he was actually quite talkative. If he was talking….he was okay. That was what Anakin Skywalker kept telling himself over and over as they sloshed forward. Every step was a victory in his mind. One step closer to keeping my Master alive. One step closer to the ship. One…

"Did you hear me Anakin?"

"I'm sorry Master… I was distracted."

"I noticed." A weak cough. "You need to focus Padawan. I…my senses are not up to par. . I need you to be your best…which is very good by the way."

"Master I…"

"Shhh, just focus Padawan. You cannot let your worry for me interfere with…" he sighed and licked his dry lips. "Focus on the present, not on what could happen. Understand?"

"Yes Master." Anakin decided to increase their pace for he could literally feel Obi-Wan weakening. It felt like a part of him was fading right along with his Master and it was hard not to let his mind wander. Anakin redoubled his efforts to focus. Obi-Wan was right; he owed it to him not to be distracted. His Master had taught him well, Anakin would keep them alive so Obi-Wan could continue to do so.

With each step the weight on his shoulder increased. Obi-Wan was relying more and more on him. When they had cleared a fallen tree, he tried to get Obi-Wan to rest, but he shook him off.

"We….need…to keep…" He clutched his chest as he wheezed for two heart stopping seconds. "Moving."

Anakin shook his head rapidly. "You need to rest. If you keep pushing yourself like this…"

"If I stop, I will not be able to get going again." Shame laced Obi-Wan's admission.

"Master…" There was so much to say, but he couldn't find the words. Anakin never seemed able to these days. So many things got swept under the rug…so many words lost in this insanity called war.

So he said nothing. Simply stood, wrapped his arm around his trembling friend, and began moving once again.

Anakin tried to say focused, he really did. Obi-Wan hadn't spoken in an hour. His breathing was atrocious and Anakin felt the rattle underlying each one.

He sounded like he was dying.

Every ten steps or so his Master would stumble, and Anakin would tighten his grip and help him regain his footing. It had been like this now for the better part of the day. They had stopped once for five minutes. He'd tried to carry him several times to no avail; Obi-Wan didn't want him wasting any more energy than necessary. Anakin just thought he was being stubborn. Waiting until he dropped from exhaustion seemed a little extreme. However, Obi-Wan was his Master…so Anakin obeyed…for now.

The poison was beginning to gain ground again. As he felt his friend's life force grow dimmer, many thoughts kept running through his distraught mind

Memories.

So many memories.

_xx_

_Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's shoulder with one hand. "Obi-Wan, you are the greatest of all the Jedi," he told him earnestly._

_"You look thoughtful."_

_"I'm allowed aren't I?" Anakin asked._

_"As long as you don't brood," Obi-Wan said. The look on his Master's face was both irritated and concerned. Anakin suddenly jumped out of his chair and hugged his Master with a fierceness that took Obi-Wan by surprise._

xx

"_My mother is dead Master! I let her die. I failed her. I always fail._

_Obi-Wan stepped closer and gripped his shaking forearms. "Look at me Anakin."_

_"She died in my arms. She left me alone."_

_"Anakin you did everything you could have, it was not your fault. You are not alone Padawan._

_xx_

_"Anakin are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor!"_

_"He's like my father!"_

xx

One memory haunted him the most….one demanded to be heard…again and again. It had been especially loud since they had gotten this assignment.

_xx_

_"My Padawan. I would do anything for you. I would bear your burdens for you if I could. But I cannot. But I will help you. I will always help you. I will not leave you."_

_The words reverberated like a bell. Obi-Wan's touch brought Anakin back to himself. He raised his head._

_"Things between us have not run smoothly lately," Obi-Wan said. "But you must never doubt my commitment to you."_

_"And mine to you," Anakin said._

xx

"And mine to you," Anakin whispered as he pulled Obi-Wan tighter against him. He had never understood his Master's helpless frustration more than he did today, never understood how much he had wanted to take his burdens and fears away. Not until now, when their situations were reversed and he would do anything to trade places with his Master.

To ease his pain.

Anything.

He was going to hold Obi-Wan to that promise not to leave him.

Forever.

Any thought to the contrary would bring him to his knees.

Anakin had told Obi-Wan that day not to doubt his commitment to him. Had he been truthful? _I killed out of revenge, I married in secret…not to mention my disregard of his orders on many occasions. But I would die for him…I would kill for him as well._

Anakin was committed, but he hadn't been honest with his Master. He had kept him in the dark on many occasions and he feared it would create a rift between them. Now he could lose him.

Obi-Wan would die and Anakin would be alone with his secrets. Never able to reveal his true self to his friend. Never able to make things right. _Never able to find out if he would still love me…if he really knew me._

That was unacceptable. He looked upon only father he had ever known and had to swallow back tears for the third time this week, or was it four; he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Dark circles made Obi-Wan's eyes look sunken in, his skin glistened with sweat, and he was barely moving on his own anymore. His gaze was fixed ahead of them, forehead wrinkled with pain and concentration. Normally, Obi-Wan would have commented on his lack of attention or his troubled thoughts. Today he wasn't even aware of them.

Anakin reached out and almost recoiled physically from the strength of emotions that were overflowing in his normally serene, controlled teacher.

Pain, fatigue, sorrow, worry, and most surprising of all…fear. All hit him at once. Obi-Wan was remarkably adept at reigning in his feelings, but now he was too drained to even accomplish that. What scared Anakin most of all was that damn gurgling sound he'd begun making several minutes ago. Obi-Wan's lungs were filling with fluid; his breaths were getting more rapid, and his grip on Anakin more desperate by the second.

_That's it we're taking a break….or better yet we're stopping there_. Less than five meters ahead lay a patch of clear ground in between several large trees, which would provide at least some cover. He found it strange that he had not felt anyone during their hike, then again perhaps the search party had moved farther into the woods. He dismissed his worry from his thoughts, as he had other things on his mind. Still, it felt like something else was going on here. Anakin had no reason to feel that way, but his instincts were all in agreement: there was more here than met the eye.

"What?" Anakin halted and spun around his eyes darting every direction. _Nothing…_ _I could have sworn. I know that presence._

There was no time to dwell. Things had just gone from bad to worse.

_Enemies everywhere_; their hate was overwhelming. How had they gotten so close without him knowing?

Anakin dove towards the glen and shoved Obi-Wan inside. Blaster fire cut through the rain and dirt creating a dust cloud in the air, offering a moment of cover. His lightsaber drawn, he touched his Master's shoulder and connected with him.

_"I'll be back for you, I promise. Just hold on fath….Master_." He only prayed that Obi-Wan could hear him though his agony and exhaustion. A small smile graced Obi-Wan's face and letting him know he had been heard.

Anakin rolled out from under the leaves and cut down several thick branches. They fell in front of Obi-Wan's pitiful shelter helping to conceal his body. It would have to do for now. He'd just have to make sure no one was looking that way.

Anakin used the Force to jump towards a squad of ten men who had emerged from the thick jungle in front of them. Upon seeing Anakin flying towards them, they began to bombard him with fire. Anakin blocked shots in mid-air never losing track of his enemies, his mentors position, or his intended landing place.

He hit the ground hard. Mud sprayed against the soldiers temporarily blinding two in the lead. _If I survive this, I promise you Obi-Wan…I will tell you everything. No more lies. Then maybe I can finally have some peace inside myself._

High block, low block, then Anakin leapt over the troops' heads and slashed, taking out the two covering the rear. As they crumpled to the ground he sensed more men behind him, surrounding him. His saber spun becoming a blue wall that stopped all the incoming fire from the front, but now it was coming from the rear as well. Anakin turned sideways alternating his blocks. Left, right, left, right. One Jedi was more dangerous than many men, but even a Jedi had his limits. He had a feeling he might find out what his were today.

One shot got through grazing his left bicep.

Anger flared. Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan's hiding spot.

If he died, so did his friend.

He would win. Even if he had to kill every man on this planet.

He would not fail.

Anakin screamed as he charged, his lightsaber doing a deadly dance as he ran toward his enemies.

**end chapter six.**

**Feedback is loved and adored...comments inspire me :) Hope you enjoyed.**

_A/N quotes used from "Rogue Planet, Jedi Quest 7, and Attack of The Clones novel. "_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

not mine, don't sue

_A/N: Thanks to my lovely, wonderful beta once again. Love ya hon. :)_

Sorry it took so long guys...lightening strikes and storms slowed this update down. Hope it was worth the wait.

**A word of caution: Extremely Angsty chapter. You have been warned. **

Anakin took a shaky breath and did one last scan of the area, his gaze traveling over the trail of carnage and death he had left in his wake. Bodies of fallen Jabiimi warriors blanketed the ground in a shroud of death. The rain had created puddles of red water all around him.

The entire area was stained the color of pain.

Anakin had left none alive.

Over twenty men slaughtered; men with families and loved ones waiting for them to come home.

Even knowing this, no matter how hard he tried Anakin could not feel remorse. For Obi-Wan to survive they had to die. It was as simple as that. Most wouldn't agree, but then again, most Jedi didn't know what it was to love. They felt only friendship and mild warmth for their fellow comrades.

Love, however, was beyond their understanding. Being willing to give anything for one person, sacrifice an entire city or planet to keep one individual alive…that was love. It was a concept they would never condone, accept, or grasp. In their eyes he would be simply selfish.

Perhaps it was. If that was the case then Anakin accepted that he would be forever selfish.

Anakin exhaled a final calming, rejuvenating breath and started forward. He focused on the still figure of his Master ahead of him as he carefully stepped over the dead. Arriving at his friend's side Anakin sheathed his weapon and went to his knees.

His fingers brushed Obi-Wan's pasty, feverish forehead. Reaching out with the Force, Anakin sent feelings of love and safety to his Master. Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered but never opened. It was better this way; all of his strength could now be used on keeping the poison at bay. Anakin prayed it would give them the extra time needed to get O bi-Wan to an experienced Jedi Healer. Sith he'd even settle for a normal Doctor as his Master's breathing had become more rapid and the gurgling was more pronounced. Right now Anakin was happy he was breathing period. One thing was clear, he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"It looks like I'll be carrying you now Master." Anakin scooped Obi-Wan up and clutched him tightly to his chest. True, he might be able to move slightly faster if he swung Obi-Wan over his shoulder, but he wasn't willing to risk inflicting anymore damage. Anakin took one last look at the battlefield around him, scanned for any danger, and then took off in the direction of their waiting ship.

Anakin tried not to jar his friend, but the terrain made that difficult. Fallen trees, downed speeders, rockslides….it was the very definition of a no-win situation. If he slowed down Ob-Wan would die, but if he sped up he risked injuring his friend further in which case, Obi-Wan would still die.

If that wasn't bad enough…Anakin still felt as though he was being watched. The person or persons seemed to be just out of his grasp. Anakin would almost get something tangible through the Force...then it would be gone. It was as if he was being stalked by a ghost. _Or... someone very skilled in the ways of the Force._ There were quite a few individuals he could think of, none of which he wanted to meet alone on this planet with Obi-Wan in such a weakened state.

The rain had gone from a downpour to a fine mist. That was the only thing Anakin could find to be remotely grateful for at the moment. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever be dry again.

"Well Master…..you always did say I would be the death of you." Anakin swallowed the bile coating his throat.

"I am not dead yet Padawan," Obi-Wan's words were slow and gravely, but they still carried the inner strength of his Master.

They made Anakin's heart soar.

"Of course not Master. I was only seeing if you were awake."

"Unfortunately, yes I am. How are we doing Anakin?"

"We have about a day's journey ahead of us still Master."

"You have been making good time I see." There was a trace of pride in Obi-Wan's voice that Anakin savored.

The coughing fit that followed ended any joy he was feeling. Anakin thanked the Force when he passed through a dense patch of foliage and stepped into a clearing for there was a place that was ideal for a few minutes rest and would allow them to go from soaked to just wet.

It was clear that a battle had taken place here, not recently, but at some point. Only piles of wood and brick remained where buildings had once stood in this quaint village. There were a few burnt out shells of what had once been houses, but the one on the right was a veritable mansion compared to the cave they had sheltered in before. Its crumbling walls also provided security by ensuring that no one would be able to see them inside.

Anakin gave the structure a little nudge and was satisfied that it wouldn't fall on top of them for no reason. He stepped slowly inside, constantly using the Force to alert him of any possible danger. _So far, so good._

In the corner Anakin found a bed, though the mattress was filthy, and the wooden frame was covered in soot. It was perfect. He laid Obi-Wan down and mustered a believable smile to hide his fears, not that he it did him any good.

"Anakin." Another cough, followed by wheezing. "You never have hid your emotions well Padawan."

"You're right….as always Master." He pressed the canteen of water to Obi-Wan's chapped lips. His Master took a few small sips and nodded his thanks, but shook his head when Anakin tried to get him to drink more.

"You should…"

"No more. I can't." More wheezing, longer this time.

They fell silent. Anakin knelt at the foot of the bed, listening to his friend's ragged, sickly breathing. Just waiting for the moment the breaths would stop. Anakin found himself breathing in sync with his Master. Time seemed to stop, leaving him alone with his troubled thoughts once again. They would need to start moving soon….Obi-Wan needed that medical attention more desperately by the second. He also needed food, water, and rest as well. Why did things always have to go so wrong?

Anakin was also painfully aware of the promise he'd made to himself. This was the right time, he felt it in his heart. An inner voice kept nagging at him, _Speak now, or you'll loose your chance._

So he did.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin waited until his Master's unfocused, tired eyes met his.

Whatever Obi-Wan saw in Anakin's face got his attention. "What is wrong Ani?"

That name again. Obi-Wan would soon realize he wasn't fit for such affection. _No more secrets between us. No matter how much it'll hurt to lose him._

"I have some things I must tell you…things that you will not be pleased to hear Master."

"Many things do not please me Anakin. You are not and never will be one of them."

"Master you shouldn't be so nice to me. I don't deserve it."

"Why would you-"

"Please," Anakin blurted out, interrupting his Masrter. "I have to get this out. You need to know who I really am."

Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to say something more but he nodded and fell silent.

Anakin didn't hesitate, for he knew if he did, he'd never be able to get the truth out. He couldn't stand to look at Obi-Wan's face and see his concern turn into rejection so he picked a spot on his Master's chest and stared at it.

"The first is about my Mother."

As Anakin bared his soul, the invisible baggage he'd been hauling around began to dissolve, lifting a weight he hadn't realized he'd been carrying from his shoulders.

Obi-Wan listened without interrupting, but Anakin could feel his Master's emotions ebb and flow, as turbulent as the rapids on Naboo.

Now that he had begun there was no turning back, no more hiding. Anakin's own voice sounded faraway to him. "They were all dead M aster. I left none alive, man, woman, or child. Revenge was all that mattered to me then I thought it would ease my pain." His voice dropped an octave. "But it didn't. I should have told you Master after we recovered from our battle with Dooku. I know this now, but I was too afraid of your reaction." Anakin swallowed and wrung his sweaty palm into the bed sheets.

Anakin felt more than saw Obi-Wan start to speak, but he held up his hand silencing his friend yet again.

Obi-Wan hadn't heard the worst yet.

"There's more Master." Anakin was surprised at how calm his voice was despite the severity of his confessions.

Anakin finally raised his face to meet Obi-Wan's sad eyes. "After the battle of Geonosis I secretly married Senator Amidala."

Obi-Wan didn't yell at him. In fact, he said nothing, just kept staring at Anakin with such intensity Anakin felt that those blue eyes were peering into his soul. He couldn't help but wonder what blackness Obi-Wan saw there.

Anakin couldn't stand the silence, so more words kept tumbling out. "I wanted to tell you, but knew I had to keep silent; it wasn't just because I was a coward. I thought I was protecting you from the Council. I knew they may eventually discover the truth and I will be thrown out of the Order. I didn't want you to be hurt because of me, and if they ever asked you, you could honestly say you didn't know." He couldn't remember his voice ever sounded so pleading…but he didn't care. Obi-Wan had to understand. " I didn't want you to pay for my decisions Master. I…"

"Ani." It was barely above a whisper, but Anakin heard him clearly.

There was no hate, no rejection, in his eyes or his voice. Only mild surprise mixed with a weariness that had nothing to do with his physical state.

"While I must say I am pleasantly surprised you told me this," Obi-Wan's lips curved into a small small, " I should confess suspected as much, at least about the Senator."

Anakin sat up straight and gaped at his friend. This was the last thing he'd ever expected to hear. "Master..I. What?"

Obi-Wan laughed. He actually laughed. It was weak and filled with that harsh gurgling noise. It was the most beautiful sound Anakin had ever heard.

"Do you think me blind and dumb Padawan?"

Anakin was floored. This conversation was going to a place he never thought possible. Obi-Wan wasn't mad…not at all. Maybe there would be a happy ending after all.

"I've seen you two together, seen the way you look at each other. I wasn't sure if you had married her of course." A fleeting smirk graced Obi-Wan's face. "For Force sake Anakin, you told me of your feelings for her when we were guarding her against that assassin. I am surprised you told me though. You took a big risk."

"So am I Master." Anakin reached out and rested his still sweaty palm on top of Obi-Wan's. "I didn't think you would be able to stand my presence after all this came out. Before I believed you would turn me over to the Council. It's not as though I wouldn't deserve it."

"Oh, I never said I was not going to do that did I?" Obi-Wan's voice was gentle and teasing.

"Of course Master. I was being presumptuous as always." Anakin returned the caring smile Obi-Wan was brandishing.

"Do you love her?"

_Always direct._ " Yes."

Obi-Wan pressed on. "You have always been different. You were older when I began your training, so I realized long ago I was going to have to take a different approach with you. I didn't realize how different at the time. And perhaps it is just you rubbing off on me but I do feel some changes may be needed. Love is not a hindrance in my eyes. I would be a hypocrite if I reprimanded you for loving someone." Obi-Wan's cheeks seemed to redden and he looked away.

"Qui-Gon would be so proud to hear you say that Master." Anakin's throat tightened. " I am proud to hear you say that."

"That he would. You two are so much alike."

"You are more like him than- Obi-Wan!"

His Master's face was pinched in pain. Obi-Wan had closed his eyes and begun drawing on the Force for comfort; Anakin helped.

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes again they were red and he looked worse than ever; pale, shaky, and short of breath.

"Thank you Ani…for trusting me….for clearing the air.'

Anakin didn't like this line of talk, but the last thing he wanted was use up Obi-Wan's strength arguing. "I should have done it sooner."_ I need to get you to our ship double time._

Anakin was about to suggest they get moving when Obi-Wan shocked him again.

"Perhaps… I sense there is still more that troubles you. Please tell me…I think I can help…if you let me." Obi-Wan was giving him the chance to start fresh here. Do what he should have done many times before: .ask for help, confess his fears and doubts to the person he had to learn to trust completely with them.

"You are right as always Master."

He saw a flicker of emotion in his friend's eyes, and felt relief flowing into him from Obi-Wan.

"I've had strange visions Master. They started long ago, about three years into my training. I've seen myself…but I'm different. I can't even understand my appearance. They're just flashes but it's enough. I'm filled with such hate and my voice..it sounds strange. Mechanical, I guess. I think….I think I turn Master." The fear he'd been trying to hide overflowed and his eyes pleaded with Obi-Wan to do..he didn't even know what he wanted his Master to do.

"No." There was no doubt in Obi-Wan's voice. "You wouldn't."

"How do you know that?" Anakin knew he sounded pathetic, but didn't care. "After everything I've told you? I'm already on my way there and you know it. I killed out of hate, more than once In fact; I did it today. I married.. I have no control over my emotions…"

"Stop it," even as he lay dying Obi-Wan sounded commanding. "That is nonsense Anakin. Look at me." Obi-Wan's eyes appeared moist as Anakin focused on them. "I know you…you would not turn. I wish you could see what I see in you." He gripped Anakin's now trembling shoulders.

"I want to believe you Master, but you don't understand. I feel it inside me. It's always there….it's chased me since I was young. The hate, the rage…the power it brings…..it's always waiting for me to have a moment of weakness."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It is like that for all of us Ani…some just aren't brave enough to admit it. The fact that you realize this means it will never catch you….once you understand the beast and acknowledge it..it no longer controls you. Do you understand?"

Anakin looked deeply into Obi-Wan's earnest eyes and had a revelation. Something changed. He felt different. Anakin couldn't explain it, but the Force seemed to have shifted around him.

"And no matter what happens, you will always be a Jedi to me Ani."

Anakin had never felt such acceptance. Padme had been right all along. He should have told Obi-Wan much, much sooner. He'd never felt more free.

Then it all went to Sith.

Obi-Wan lips began turning blue and he was clutched Anakin's shoulders so tightly it would definitely leave bruises.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Obi-Wan into his arms. He began convulsing in Anakin's firm grip and struggling for any little bit of air he could get. The poison had finally won…Anakin watched it claim it's victory as Obi-Wan's lungs were overwhelmed by the substance.

"Keep breathing Master, I'll help you." They were just words, meant to comfort more than help. Obi-Wan was barely getting any air now and the bond between them was fading by the second. His Master was dying and there was nothing Anakin could do. There was just too much damage. No matter how powerful he was Anakin knew he couldn't manipulate the Force with enough skill to save his friend.

Obi-Wan was burrowed against his chest now, Anakin's tears traveled down his cheeks and landed in his friend's hair. How ironic that he hadn't cried this hard since the day he thought he'd lost Obi-Wan on this very planet. Now here he was, going through it all over again.

Only it was so much worse.

This time Ob-Wan was right here….in his arms…and the power to save him was just out of reach.

"I'm so sorry father."

"Ani….this….was …not ….your….fault."

Anakin pulled him tighter and rubbed his back willing the air into his lungs. Knowing it was futile.

"I….love you….son."

Obi-Wan stopped breathing.

"Oh Force…No please." Anakin sobbed as he cradled his Master's still body in his lap like he would a child. "Don't leave me now. I love you too." Anakin whispered against Obi-Wan's damp forehead.

The tears streamed unnoticed down his face.

Anakin could no longer feel his Master through the Force.

Obi-Wan was truly lost and he had taken a large part of his Padawan with him.

**end chapter seven.**

No one shoot me okay. I warned you...angsty as hell. I'll update as soon as I can. Promise. Think good thoughts. Feedback is loved and adored. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_A/N I got this one up as fast as I could guys...so you don't go nuts._ _As always thanks to my beta. :)_

not mine don't sue

Anakin didn't know how long he'd been sitting on that filthy bed cradling his Master's unmoving body. He heard the storm raging outside, the rain had resumed with a passion. It was beating on the fragile house with a strength Anakin envied. The planet seemed to be as angry and hurt as he was, weeping right along with him.

Time didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. The tears refused to dry up and he couldn't make himself let go of Obi-Wan. Anakin couldn't leave him here. He would bring him back to Coruscant where he could be honored as the hero he was. Obi-Wan deserved so much more, but it was all Anakin had the power to give him now. He would make sure everyone knew what a unique, caring, brave, loyal man had been lost here today.

He would make sure no one ever forgot.

Anakin knew he never would.

He knew he'd never forgive himself for failing yet again.

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan's still warm body closer to him. Letting go was still a challenge he couldn't face. All his instincts told him to hold on tighter, as if his very will could bring his Master back to him.

"_Ani_." The familiar voice floated into his ears.

Anakin's head shot up and he studied the room through blurred, water-obscured vision.

Nothing.

Anakin shook his head weakly. _I must be loosing my mind for real this time_.

Then he heard it again.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked the empty space in front of him. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him as the air seemed to shimmer with a faint blue light . Then the light formed a shape, one he had never expected to see again, but even seeing this man brought no joy to Anakin. Joy was something he wasn't sure he would ever feel again.

"_Yes Ani. I'm here. I know this is a surprise but you must listen quickly. There isn't much time left_."

"Time for what?" he snapped, his voice still full of raw agony. "Obi-Wan is dead. There's nothing left to do."

Qui-Gon's arms crossed across his chest as he regarded Anakin with sympathetic, yet impatient eyes. "_I know you are hurting Ani, but you must listen. As I was trying to say, there isn't much time left to save Obi-Wan_."

"What?" Anakin's heart skipped a beat. He looked down at his Master's pale, lifeless face hoping for a miracle, but there was no change.

"He's dead. I let him die. I can't save him Master. It's already too late. Can't you see that?" Anakin allowed his despair to leak through his voice, as his eyes began to water again.

"_No Anakin_." Qui-Gon had moved to stand directly beside him. He bent down so his blurry face was inches from Obi-Wan. "_You're the one who doesn't see_."

"Master Qui-Gon I don't-"

"_Stop looking with your eyes Padawan. Use the Force_."

Understanding finally penetrated the haze that had surrounded his grief stricken mind. Anakin stopped looking at Obi-Wan and instead looked into him.

"Life energy." Anakin's voice was merely a whisper. He could just barely make out the white light hovering around his Master's body. It was almost gone, but not completely. Obi-Wan hadn't surrendered to the Force yet; his soul was clinging to this world by a thread.

"_Stubborn isn't he? You can still bring him back Anakin_" Anakin jumped; he had forgotten about the dead man standing next to him.

"How...I don't know how to-"

"_Yes you do. You have the knowledge and the power to heal him. There is just one lesson you must learn right now. It is the one that you have struggled with all you life_." Qui-Gon paused to make sure he had the Padawan's undivided attention. "_Submission, young one_."

"I don't understand." Panic tainted his voice. If there was a chance he could still save his Master he needed to understand now.

"_The reason you have never been able to fully utilize your full strength in the Force is because you do not trust it. You try to control the Force, when in truth you would be much more powerful if you yielded to its will_."

"I don't know how Master."

"_Yes you do. Submit to the will of the Force Anakin. There is still time to save him, but you must act now_."

His fingers tightened around Obi-Wan's arms. "What if the will of the Force is that Obi-Wan is to die?"

"_Then he will_." Qui-Gon's voice was neither angry nor worried. It held only acceptance, an acceptance Anakin knew he had to learn immediately. He had to let go, surrender, stop trying to always bend the world to his will. It was a lesson Master Obi-Wan had tried to teach him that long ago.

xx

_"You have to allow the Force to bend you Anakin."_

_Obi-Wan and Anakin had been meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains for the better part of the afternoon. His master was trying to explain why the meditation continued to fail, but the ten year old was more interested in sulking than listening at the moment._

_"Allow yourself to be a leaf in the winds of the Force for once...instead of a sturdy Oak tree all the time. You might be surprised what you learn from the experience."_

xx

For the first time that lesson made sense. Qui-Gon was right, he did know how.

It was time to prove it.

Anakin nodded at Qui-Gon, then bent his head down until his forehead touched Obi-Wan's. Eyes closed he reached out to the Force and when it touched him, he allowed it to embrace him. He could vaguely hear himself talking to his fading Master.

"Feel the force flow through you. Feel it heal you, help me to save you Master."

The Force was flowing through him, molding him. He was tempted to reach out for it...but he didn't. Anakin allowed it to have it's way with him...and he felt a power he'd never thought possible. White light flowed and rippled in the air all around him, it engulfed him with its power.

His eyes were closed yet he saw everything more clearly. The darkness that he had thought gave him so much power could not compare to this. Out of the corner of his vision Anakin saw a tiny white speck of energy moving across the floor, it was a beetle, but he saw and felt it as easily as he would another Jedi. Obi-Wan's light was very dim, but now Anakin could see that he was not lost to him. The Force was giving him a very special gift today. Obi-Wan would be saved; Anakin just knew it.

Every bit of poison was there for him to destroy, it seemed so easy now. Anakin focused on his Master's polluted bloodstream and began his cleansing. He traveled along through Obi-Wan's veins and arteries, following every twist and turn, wiping out every trace of the vile substance. With the Force as his guide he knew to save the heart for last, so he focused next on the lungs. They took quite a bit of work, but in minutes they were clear.

_Once last stop_. Anakin focused on the still heart and began the most delicate final task. As he destroyed the last traces of the greenish, liquid he felt himself tiring. One more thing. He pushed gently with the Force against Obi-Wan's silent heart willing it to beat again.

_Obi-Wan come back to me. I know you can do it Master, you are the strongest and most stubborn man I've ever met._

He pushed again.

Nothing.

Anakin was about to give another nudge when Obi-Wan gasped and clutched Anakin's shaking arms. Anakin felt more tears trickle down his cheeks, but these were tears of joy.

Obi-Wan took another long, deep breath and his eyes flew open. Anakin was still connected to his Master at a level he didn't even understand. He could feel each erratic beat of Obi-Wan's heart as it struggled to life again, feel the relief Obi-Wan felt at being able to breath normally again. He could feel the love his Master felt for him...and the pride.

Anakin knew Obi-Wan could feel that same love coming from him.

They sat there, Obi-Wan holding Anakin's arms as if he was afraid to let go or he might drift away again, Anakin's non-mechanical arm supporting Obi-Wan's back, feeling each breath Obi-Wan took, just staring at each other. Neither sure exactly what had happened, but both were too grateful to care.

**_Good job Ani_**. Anakin heard Qui-Gon's proud voice tickle the back of his mind. Anakin knew he had gone, he didn't have to turn, he had felt him leave.

_Thank you Qui-Gon. For giving me my life back. I won't screw up this second chance._

_I swear it_.

"It's good to have you back Master," Anakin whispered.

"It is good to be back...Ani." A single tear ran down his pale cheek, intersecting with his now smiling lips.

Anakin had never felt so close to anyone before and didn't think he ever would again.

As Obi-Wan continued to smile up at him, Anakin couldn't help but realize that the darkness that had always seemed to follow him had never seemed so far away.

end chapter 8

Well, what did you think guys? Feedback is love. :)

_oh and I thougth i'd let everyone know ( if they are interesteed)I am planning on writing a sequel to this fic. It's basically going to be RO'TS but quite different because of the events of this fic. Knowing that may make what has happened in this story so far have more meaning. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**not mine, don't sue. **

_Thanks to my wonderful beta as always. It wouldn't read nearly as well w/out her. :)_

_A/N: There will be (I think) three more chapters after this one then onto the sequel. If your interested I'll try to have the title before the last chapter to this fic. I'm flattered by everyone's interest. It's nice to know you like my work and are excited about a sequel._

**hugs to all of you that review. I really appreciate it. It's why I write. :)**

**now onto the fic**

Anakin couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Obi-Wan was alive. Alive and lecturing him on the importance of honesty.

Anakin treasured every word.

It was hard to believe his Master had been barely able to breathe only an hour before. Now he was talking nonstop and also being quite the mother hen, inspecting Anakin for any wounds, making sure he ate, and asking when the last time was he'd gotten any rest.

_It was nice to have a father who loved you that much._ Anakin's grin got even bigger at the thought.

Obi-Wan was even walking around the room on his own. Actually he was pacing, while describing the route they would take and how they would most likely be ambushed. With the poison gone, the bruised ribs, injured arm, and gouge in his thigh weren't much of a problem. Obi-Wan had gone into a war zone with more serious injuries. His Master would be walking and holding his own for the remainder of their journey, much to his Padawan's delight. Obi-Wan hadn't seemed surprised when he told him about Qui-Gon's intervention; apparently, he sometimes thought he felt his old Master through the Force. It seemed even death couldn't keep Qui-Gon from checking in on his former Padawan.

"Anakin, really, you are worrying me Padawan."

The lighthearted sound of Obi-Wan's teasing voice jerked Anakin out of his reverie. "I'm sorry Master?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since I," he pursed his lips and seemed to compose himself, "woke up."

"And that worries you?" Anakin gave him a bemused look.

"Quite frankly I'm used to you brooding all the time." Obi-Wan crossed his arms and tried to glare at his Padawan. He failed.

Anakin stood and walked toward Obi-Wan until there was only inches between them. "Something changed Master. You see there is this stubborn and bossy man who wouldn't leave me alone. No matter how moody I was he never gave up on me. This man showed me that I did have someone to turn to, and best of all that I didn't have carry all my burdens alone. He was right Master. You could say this man saved me from myself."

Obi-Wan remained quiet for a few long seconds. "Smart man."

"Yes he is." Anakin was smiling again.

"Funny, I know this irritating, stubborn young man who saved me as well. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I know the feeling Master."

Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder and started to bend down to pick up the remaining pack. Anakin knelt first and handed the bag to his Master.

"Don't want you straining yourself Master."

Obi-Wan shook his head, though his eyes danced with amusement. "Respect your elders."

Anakin checked to make sure his lightsaber was secured and signaled that he was ready to head out.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan out of the crumbling home. It was still raining but he barely felt it. There were no soldiers around; Anakin's senses were at their peak, today so he relaxed slightly, allowing his thoughts to wander, but not his awareness.

Anakin felt a slight vibration emanating from Obi-Wan's Force signature. His mentor was feeling a little tired but also happy to be moving freely again without any assistance. Anakin realized that he was still picking up emotions and feelings from his Master without trying. He could only assume it was a lingering effect of their unique bonding experience. Anakin still had no idea what exactly had happened or if he could even do it again. The best way he could describe it was that he had become one with the Force. As far as he knew that wasn't possible. _You had to be dead first didn't you?_ It was all very confusing. He wondered if Obi-Wan was having the same after effects, but wasn't sure that it was the right time to ask. _I'll do it after we get off this death trap_.

All Anakin knew was that things would never be the same; he couldn't rid him self of that thought. It didn't worry him, though. In fact, it was quite the opposite for Anakin found the thought to be comforting, as it seemed as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Then there was his amazing connection to Obi-Wan that he wasn't sure would ever fade; he wasn't even sure he wanted it too. All in all, Anakin found life to be brighter

"Anakin, calm your thoughts. I know there is much we must discuss but let us get off this planet first. I do believe we have used up our welcome and I know I, for one, am not in the mood for anymore surprises."

_Guess that answers one of my questions._ "Agreed Master."

Things went smoothly and they made great time for the rest of their journey back to the wooded area where they had landed their ship. Obi-Wan was walking better and better; the half-day trek seemed to have loosened up all his stiff muscles. His coloring was great, and he was feeling much stronger. Their ship was not visible from their current position about twenty feet from the tree line.

They had chosen the spot as the tall, thick trees could conceal their vessel from ground forces while the leaves had formed a canopy that would make detection from the air difficult. Combined with the mountain to the west that added additional shielding their ship was kept safe from prying eyes in the ruined, but still inhabited village behind it.

_So far, so good_. Anakin tried not to feel uneasy but the way things had gone so far, he was just waiting for the next surprise. Suddenly, Anakin's senses hollered a warning. He reached to grab Obi-Wan but paused when he saw his Master's drawn weapon and pinched brow.

"At least fifteen men, nervous, up ahead."

"I feel the same Master."

"Trap." Obi-Wan gave him a lopsided grin.

"Let's spring it Master."

"You took the words out of my mouth Padawan."

They crept forward, using the surrounding foliage as cover. When they reached the trees surrounded their small transport ship, they stopped and observed their adversaries. It was clear they were expecting them; how they knew they were alive and exactly where to find their ship were questions that needed to be answered.

**_Perhaps one of the nice soldiers will tell us_**. Anakin and Obi-Wan both turned and stared at each other in pleasant surprise.

"Another side effect I guess Master."

"Yes. I suppose so."Obi-Wan's grin turned playful. "Do not tell me this means we are going to be finishing each other's sentences now?"

Anakin shook his head, but didn't stop smiling. _This could prove to be an interesting development. Shared thoughts and ideas_. It was something to look into, but for now it had to wait.

Anakin stretched out his finely tuned senses and located three men hiding in pair of bushes to the right of their ship. Two more were near the rear.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan leaned in close to him. "You did say Dr. Kreyu was dead, correct?"

Anakin blinked. "Yes Master. Anakin's gaze traveled to the left where his Master had been observing. "I saw him with my own ey...Forcefire."

"Then why, my young friend, is he crouched behind those bushes?"

Anakin couldn't find a smart-ass remark to save his life.

_Sith. I hate this planet._

end chapter Nine.

Feedback and comments are loved and adored. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**not mine don't sue**

_The next chapter finally I know...forgive how long it took please. Thanks so much to my beta as always._

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's uninjured shoulder and leaned in close. "Master. I swear I saw him dead. His body was burned, there is no way he could have survived the injuries he had."

"Ah, but what if it was not his body you saw Padawan."

Anakin's eyes widened. "But why would he fake his own death?"

Obi-Wan smiled mischievously. "Let us go ask him."

Anakin shook his head and tried to make sense of it all. "Obi-Wan there's something else. I've had this feeling of someone watching us on several occasions. The presence felt familiar, but I couldn't place it. I don't think it's a coincidence that Dr. Kreyu is alive. It's got to have something to do with our mysterious observer."

"Good observations Anakin and you are most likely correct...I do not believe in coincidences."

Anakin smiled. "Then I guess we better go ask Kreyu, though he might not want to cooperate though."

"Let us hope we can reason with him then." Obi-Wan smirked while igniting his saber.

Anakin saw his Master tighten the jury-rigged tourniquet around his thigh. Obi-Wan had stopped most of the bleeding by drawing on the Force, but the coming fight was sure to aggravate his wounds. There were at least twenty warriors that had seen, but there were probably more that were not visible from their position.

Obi-Wan caught his worried stare. "Do not worry Anakin. I have fought in much worse condition. I admit, I am a tad sore, but it is nothing compared to how I was feeling a few hours ago. Once we get off this planet I'll get plenty of rest." He gave Anakin an encouraging smile and nodded he was ready.

Anakin tried not to worry, but he'd already almost lost Obi-Wan today. _Rest my ass. You'll be seeing the best Jedi healer I can find_. He smiled. "Of course Master."

Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. "You'll go right and I'll take left. We will take out all the soldiers first, then go after Kreyu."

Anakin started to head off toward the group of men "hiding" to the right but Obi-Wan's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Oh and Anakin, try to remember we need the good doctor alive to question him."

Anakin tried not to roll his eyes, he really did. "Yes Master. I'll keep that in mind."

Obi-Wan disappeared quietly into the bushes. Anakin silently made his way towards the Jabiimi soldiers using the trees and plant life as cover. The men weren't the brightest bunch, they had their backs to the foliage, probably anticipating a frontal attack. It was a juvenille mistake that Anakin fully intended to make them pay for, but then again these men had been fighting for months upon months. Tired men tended to make mistakes.

Another of his Master's teachings, and Obi-Wan didn't think he payed attention. _If he only knew how wrong he was...just because I don't follow his advice_, Anakin smiled and felt a surge of adrenaline as he neared his adversaries. He always did love a good fight, especially with his Master at his side.

The men remained oblivious even when he was close enough to hear each breath they took. Anakin could feel their apprehension but more than anything he could feel their hate. Hate for the Jedi and the Republic. . It was so strong it tainted the air around him and left a bitter taste in his mouth. One of the men had a sadistic smile on his face and was rubbing the handle of a long, jagged blade in his hand, the one that wasn't holding a blaster. Another wiped sweat from his brow while staring ahead of him. A shame he couldn't even see what was right next to him.

These men meant business and they were armed to the teeth. _Too bad they won't even get the chance to fire off a shot_, Anakin thought as he ignited his saber and leapt from behind the bushes. His blade cut through their bodies like butter; they were dead before they had the chance to blink. Five men collapsed in a pile at his feet. Anakin didn't look down, he'd seen enough death today. Through the Force he felt Obi-Wan finish off another cluster of warriors a short distance away.

One of the men who remained hidden yelled out, alerting the rest to their presence. Anakin leapt out into the middle of the clearing and began blocking blaster fire the second his feet touched the ground. He felt Obi-Wan pulling on the Force and then felt him against his back moments later. They blocked each shot without trouble. The men had noticed their already diminished numbers and were filled with even more fury if that were possible.

Several shots bounced off Anakin's saber and hit two of the soldiers square in the chest.

"Move towards them Anakin."

"Yes Master."

They moved as one slowly inching towards their opponents until they were within striking distance. It only took a matter of seconds to take out all ten men in front of them. It was one of the easiest fights Anakin could ever remember being in, for they hadn't even been surrounded. All the warriors had been in front of them; it didn't make sense. It was almost as if they hadn't been there to win, but that made even less sense than the prescence of the sniveling scientist cowering on the ground not two feet from them.

Anakin swallowed and glanced at Obi-Wan. His Master's emotions were as turbulent and guarded as Anakin's. None of this made any sense.

There was only one person to ask.

Obi-Wan moved first, his lightsaber still drawn and his limp a little more pronounced as he walked over to Dr. Kreyu's whimpering form. The doctor was holding his hands up and begging for his life. Obi-Wan knelt down and grabbed the pathetic scientists shirt collar, and hauled him to his feet.

"Care to explain Doctor? " Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin came to his Master's side and smiled at the Doctor. "You're looking good for a dead man."

Obi-Wan gave his Padawan a bemused look and then directed his attention back to the quivering doctor. "Well?"

"I can't, it wasn't me...look if I tell you he'll kill me."

"Jedi do not like being lied to Kreyu. Tell us what you know."

The man looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown. Sweat dripped down his face, his eyes darted back and forth, and his hands were trembling at his sides. Finally he sighed. "If I tell you do you promise me protection?"

Obi-Wan met Anakin's wary stare. They nodded in unison. Obi-Wan faced their prisoner. "Yes, you have our word."

"I was ordered to bring you both here. It was mainly him they wanted." Kreyu pointed to Anakin.

"What did they want with my Padawan?"

"It was a test," his voice shook more and more with each word, "they wanted to see how he would handle himself. Wanted to know how far he would go." the scientist paused and bit his lower lip.

"'So this mission was all for nothing! Obi-Wan almost died! Who ordered this? Was it the Sith lord?" Anakin growled, clutching his saber so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Yes."

"And Dooku." It wasn't a question. Things were beginning to fall into place. The feeling of being watched, the familiar presence. It had been Dooku he was sensing all along.

"Yes."

"Tell us his name." Anakin hissed.

He could feel Obi-Wan's impatience mirroring his own.

"It's the..." Kreyu abruptly went into convulsions, foam leaked from the corners of his mouth as Obi-Wan tried in vain to save the seizing man. They had him laid on the ground Anakin raced to the ship to grab a med kit but stopped halfway knowing it was too late.

"It's too late Anakin. He's gone." His Master tried to hide his frustration, but Anakin could feel it.

The scientist lay on the ground, blood shot eyes rolled back in his head, this time he really was dead.

"Poisoned."

"Yes." Obi-Wan agreed. "Probably a fail safe implanted without his knowledge in case he decided to ever be less than completely loyal. " Most likely it was remote activated Anakin by-."

"Dooku." he finished his Master's thought without realizing it.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and gave him a tired smile. "There you go with the sentences Padawan."

"Sorry Master."

"He has probably been watching us the whole time. Disgusting. Sacrificing all these men for what? This all makes me very unsettled. I do not like the idea of the Sith taking an interest in you Anakin."

Anakin knelt down by his Master. "Neither do I, but for some reason I think I may have failed their test."

Obi-Wan looked up and met Anakin's sincere gaze, "I agree, and I must say it is one test I am very glad you failed."

"Me too."

They smiled and then stood both reaching out again with their senses for any trace of Dooku or someone else.

Nothing.

Not that they had expected anything. Dooku was too smart to allow himself to be detected, he had most likely fled the moment he had activated the device.

"He's not here." Anakin stated.

"No Anakin he is not. That is what cowards do, they flee."

Anakin nodded. Wordlessly they picked up the body of Kreyu and carried it to their ship. The council would want to examine it for possible clues as to the Sith Lord's identity. They wouldn't find anything, but they'd want to look just the same.

Anakin looked out the ship one last time before sealing the door and heading up to the pilot's seat. It was one place he never wanted to see again, yet he was beyond grateful for the lessons he had learned the past few days.

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Ready to leave."

"What do you think Master?" He asked as he started the engines and set a course for Coruscant.

"When we get back, after we brief the Council, you and I have much to discuss."

"Yes Master. I look forward to it."

end chapter 10 (the next chapter will be a little different kind of an interlude of sorts)

Feedback is loved as always hope you enjoyed. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**not mine, don't sue**

**thanks to my lovely beta as always. love ya hon.**

This chapter is different, but necessary for my sequel. The next will get back to our two boys promise. :)

hope you enjoy.

Dooku, standing on a distant hillside, watched the two Jedi board their vessel. He tried not to cringe as Anakin offered a hand and helped Obi-Wan into the ship._ One would have to be blind not to see the love and brotherhood between them_. Things had not gone as planned and Lord Sidious was not happy.

The pair had not succeeded in sensing his presence; his Master had shielded his energy force, making him virtually invisible through the Force. It was the same reason why Masters Yoda and Windu had been having trouble seeing things for what they were, the power of Lord Sidious was great. The Jedi were completely unaware that their little world was crumbling around them, and that the power they had long held over the galaxy was soon to come to a disastrous end.

Dooku would have smiled at the thought if he weren't struggling not to back away from the man standing next to him. His Master was so filled with hate and rage that the very air around him was vibrating.

"I am most disappointed with this outcome," the Sith Lord's voice shook with barely suppressed anger.

The Jedi's ship's engines fired and they began their ascent toward the planet's atmosphere.

Dooku watched until the ship vanished into the murky sky. "Yes Master. I am sorr-"

"Enough. What's done is done. Changes must be made and quickly if I am to still succeed in ensnaring the boy." Sidious turned his hooded face upward, "The tide has turned, the future that I once saw so clearly has become muddled. I may need to explore other options." His long fingers laced together and a small smile formed on his pale lips.

"My lord?"

Sidious dismissed Dooku with a wave of his hand. "It is none of your concern my apprentice. I may need you to take care of this Master Kenobi." He practically hissed the Jedi Master's name. "Obi-Wan is proving to be a bigger problem than I anticipated. He may need to be dealt with at some point." Sidious turned towards Dooku.

" I understand My Lord. I am always prepared to serve you."

He nodded and turned his gaze upward again. "Yes, he has too much influence over his Padawan." Sidious licked his bottom lip, "However, Anakin's willingness to go to any length to save those he loves can be used to our advantage."

"Master, may I ask what exactly we were trying to accomplish today."

Dooku ignored the wave of annoyance that came from his Master as he waited for an answer.

"I was testing the boy. I wanted to see how far he was willing to go to accomplish his goals, see how far I could push him."

"He did show great skill in battle, I believe he drew a great deal on the Dark Side of the Force."

"You are correct, but you are only seeing a small piece of the puzzle. To understand why today was a failure you have to look at all of the pieces."

The Count felt his own anger rising, along with a twinge of fear. Sidious seemed to include him less and less in his plans. He only gave Dooku the information he needed to complete a mission, never revealing the entire truth. His obsession with Anakin worried Dooku as well, but he shook off the thought. Dooku was loyal to his Master, he would not be replaced so easily. One day, when the Sith ruled he would be rewarded for his service.

"Something else happened down there, something that pulled him further than ever away from my grasp. My spies at the Jedi Temple will find out for me exactly what that was, then I will undo it."

Dooku mulled his Master's words over in his head but could draw no conclusions. Whatever had transpired had his Master worried. And worry was not something he'd ever felt from his Lord.

"I sense your feelings my Apprentice, but do not concern yourself. It is only a bond between two Jedi, and if I've learned anything, it's that any bond can be broken if the right buttons are pushed."

Images of Yoda flashed in Dooku's mind. He swallowed and looked away. His Master was right, no bond was unbreakable.

end chapter 11

feedback is loved as always. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Don't kill me, I got the flu, then it went into tonisillitis and then well let's just say I couldn't do much writing, but i hope this chapter makes up for it.

((hugs)) to all of my lovely readers who were patiently awaiting this next chappy.

**Chapter 12**

**not mine don't sue**

**thanks as always to my beta, you rock. :P**

Anakin couldn't help but smile as he listened to his Master grumble at Mari the Jedi Healer checking him over. Obi-Wan hated appearing weak in any sense, especially in front of attractive women. Anakin suppressed a chuckle. _Not that I'll be telling him that anytime soon_. Mari simply smiled politely at the disgruntled jedi and continued her ministrations.

Anakin had to practically drag Obi-Wan to the healers, every step an argument. Anakin couldn't remember the last time he'd heard "_I'm fine_" so much from anyone in his life. His Master had wanted to head straight for the Council to speak with them, Anakin had had other ideas. Obi-Wan's health was more important than anything the Council had to say at the moment. Not to mention Anakin wasn't exactly looking forward to the debriefing. A lot had happened on that planet and he wasn't sure how they were going to react to his actions. He had made mistakes but worst of all, he'd put the life of one above the greater good, something they tended to frown upon.

Anakin heard his Master trying to hurry along Mari's exam. _But Obi-Wan is alive, and I wouldn't change a thing_. He grimaced._ Except try and get that blasted scientist to talk faster_. That was his one regret, coming so close to finding the answer to the question all the Jedi so desperately needed . The identity of the Sith Lord. They had been so close he could almost taste it, he felt like the answer was right there, mocking him, but he couldn't figure it out. An odd feeling perhaps, but he felt it nonetheless.

Anakin sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable metal chair he was resting on. Even though the chair was giving him a crick in his back and a numb rear end he was still on the verge of falling asleep. He'd been drained ever since they boarded their ship and left that Sith-hole of a planet. Post-mission exhaustion was his best guess. Whatever it was Anakin was more tired than he'd ever been in his life.

Anakin sat with his eyes closed and was half asleep when something Mari said got his attention. Actually it was more the tone of her voice that had him baffled. She sounded confused and maybe a tad worried.

"Yes Master Kenobi, it appears you're almost completely healed." Anakin eyes opened and he blinked until the Healer's black hair and round face came into focus. "Therein lies the problem, you shouldn't be fine."

Anakin tensed. _Sith._

Mari continued. "Even a Jedi should not have healed this quickly from the wounds you received. The gouge in your thigh is virtually invisible, not to mention your shoulder." Her dark eyes narrowed and her gaze shifted between Anakin and Obi-Wan. "There's something you both are not telling me."

Anakin felt his Master's gaze and he met it. Within seconds they had decided to tell her, all without speaking. They nodded in silent agreement.

Obi-Wan quietly recounted the events of the previous days. The healer's eyes got wider and wider during his tale, Anakin took up the narration when it got to the part when he...died.

Anakin spilled the beans so to speak and told her all that he could remember of his encounter with Qui-gon and healing Obi-Wan. He even saw, no, felt his Master's surprise at certain moments in his tale. Anakin hadn't really told Obi-Wan everything until now. He had needed time to absorb it all himself, it was a little easier now that they were away from there and sitting safe and sound in the Jedi temple.

By the time he was done, Mari's mouth was hanging open and her astonishment could clearly be felt through the Force. After several seconds of blatant gaping she pursed her lips and appeared to be lost in thought. The Healer took several deep breaths before she inclined her head silently calling Anakin over.

He stood, suppressing another yawn, and forced his tired legs to carry him over the bed where Obi-Wan was sitting. Anakin half sat, half fell onto the edge of the bed. _I need a nap_.

"You're feeling tired?" she asked with an hair of suspicion in her voice.

Anakin shrugged. "Yes."

She nodded. "Give me your hand."

Anakin sat up taller and suppressed the urge to ask why. Instead, he bit back any comments and offered her his left arm.

"Now you Master Kenobi," she turned her attention to Obi-Wan. He held out his right hand to the Healer.

She placed both their hands on top of each others, and rested them on her lap. Mari closed her eyes and surrounded their hands with hers.

Anakin gave his Master sideways glance, Obi-Wan looked as confused as him. His Master gave him a lop sided grin and mouthed: patience.

Anakin managed not to roll his eyes. At first nothing happened, then Mari began speaking, but he couldn't make out what she was saying, it was a chant of some kind. Anakin's fingers began to tingle, the sensation traveled up this arm all the way to his shoulder. Then a strange heat began coursing through his body, it wasn't unpleasant, just different.

Obi-Wan was feeling the same, Anakin wasn't sure how he knew that, he just did.

Mari abruptly severed the connection she had made with them and Anakin felt slightly lightheaded as she pulled away.

When she met their curious stares she was smiling. "I thought so."

"You thought what," both Jedi asked in unison.

"Been having a lot of that lately have you?"

Umm," Anakin stammered, Well I have noticed some..." he looked to Obi-Wan.

"Ever since Anakin saved me, we have been experiencing an increase in our Master-Padawan bond. We have actually heard each other thinking in a few instances, and I have been able to feel his emotions quite vividly." Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder briefly.

Anakin swallowed. "It's the same for me. I didn't think anything of it, I just assumed it was a temporary effect of my link with him. I didn't do anything bad did I?"

"No, no," she quickly reassured him. "But I don't think this is temporary. I've never actually seen anything like this, but I have read about several similar cases.I think when you healed your Master, Anakin, you somehow created a link between the two of you. I'm not sure how to explain it, but when I connected with both of you just now, it was as if I could see a strand of energy connecting you together."

"So we're going to be finishing each other's sentences." Anakin buried his face in his hands to hide the amusement he knew was apparent on his face. He couldn't help but see the irony in this. Just a few days ago he'd been worried that he was going to ruin his bond with his Master and it appeared the exact opposite had happened.

He felt Obi-Wan suppressing his own laughter. Anakin lifted his face and didn't bother to hide the big grin on his face. Obi-Wan was biting the corner of his mouth to keep from returning it.

Mari shook her head at he two of them, but her eyes were filled with compassion. "I see you two are taking this well."

They both let out a small laugh at the same moment.

"I am sorry," Obi-Wan offered, "It's just kind of-"

"I know." She smiled. "There is more. I also noticed some of Anakin's energy going into you Master Kenobi. I think this explains you're rapid healing abilities."

"How so?"

"Well I believe you two not only have the ability to share thoughts and feelings but also stamina, strength, and..." she let the statement hang in the air.

"Force Fire." Anakin exclaimed. "That's why I'm so tired. I've been loaning all my energy to you." He poked his Master's arm but there was nothing but affection in his words.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth but remained silent.

"Precisely. I wouldn't worry either of you, the effect should diminish shortly, since you are almost completely healed Master Kenobi. I do highly recommend a good nights sleep for both of you though."

"Sounds like good advice to me." Anakin turned towards Obi-Wan. "Not that I mind Master, you needed it more than me."

Obi-Wan's face clouded with concern at that. "I wasn't hurting him..was I?"

"No, you didn't take more than he could handle. There is much strength and power in this young man."

"Please don't, my Padawan already has a head big enough to fill up this room." The relief was evident in Obi-Wan's tone.

Anakin just smiled at her.

"You two are free to go, I would like to examine you both more later if you don't mind. This is very unique and I could learn a lot."

"I think that would be wonderful, besides I think Anakin and I have a lot we need to learn as well."

She nodded.

"For now though we are expected to give the Jedi Council a full report."

XXX

Anakin felt that nervous, punched in the gut feeling creep up again. This was not going to be pretty. Obi-Wan turned his head toward him as they headed towards the Council's Chambers.

"It is going to be okay Ani." Obi-Wan whispered as they neared the doors that appeared larger than normal today.

His words slowed Anakin's racing heart down some. He tried to smile for his Master's benefit, but the Council had never liked him. He couldn't help but fear the worst.

They stepped through the doors and Anakin prayed that his Master was right, but the look on Master Windu's face wasn't exactly reassuring.

end chapter 12

feedback is so lovely i hope you enjoyed. :)

_A/N: There will probably only be one more chapter in this fic then i will start the sequel shortly after._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It's finished, i'm kinda sad. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter.

**_a note this is unbetaed. It was finished a few weeks ago but i didn't want to make you wait any longer So please forgive any errors, the betaed version will be posted once my excellent beta gets a chance to finish it._ **

Anakin hated this, he always had. The Council didn't trust him, they never had. If not for the efforts of Qui-Jon and then Obi-Wan he wouldn't even be standing here. He'd probably have been shipped back to Tatooine on the first freighter they could find.

Anakin could feel their distrust simmering under the surface whenever he was around them. He scared, but also intrigued them. Their curiosity at what he could do was the main reason he was tolerated in this room. Anakin was terrified at whatever they saw when they looked at him, but he was also dying to find out on some level. What did they know that he didn't?

Now he was standing in the center of a room of angry Jedi, getting scolded in every way imaginable. The nightmare had begun the moment he and Obi-Wan had entered the room.

Obi-Wan had tried to speak, Master Windu had silenced him within seconds with a wave of his hand. He wanted Anakin to go first.

After a calming touch from his Master, Anakin had begun to recount his experiences on the planet, detail by grueling detail. He'd made it to the part where he admitted to going back for Obi-Wan, instead of getting Dr. Kreyu to safety without any verbal beatings. However, when Anakin recounted discovering the Doctor's charred remains, things had taken a turn for the worse. Anakin would have explained that the Doctor's death was a fake, that the entire mission was just a trap.

If they'd given him the chance.

The entire mood of the room had shifted. It had gone from mildly uncomfortable to unbearable. They were each taking turns, sometimes two even went at a time telling him what a screw up he was, that he'd neglected his training, that he'd learned nothing, and most important of all what a disappointment his behavior had been.

"Did you forget your training?"

"The boy has learned nothing!"

"Impulsive!"

"He'll never learn!"

One after another, they just wouldn't let up. Anakin had found a spot on the floor and his eyes hadn't left it for several minutes.

Obi-Wan had said nothing, Anakin pulled his gaze away from the ground and turned to look upon his Master. Obi-Wan's face was impassive. Not even Anakin could tell what he was feeling, even with their bond. Obi-Wan was like a rock...literally. _I wish I could learn to shut myself off like that._

_"You will Padawan."_

Anakin stiffened, Obi-wan's lips hadn't moved, but he'd heard him speak clear as day. Anakin saw a flash of understanding and sympathy in his Master's eyes. Anakin nodded in response. Apparently he, unlike his Master, was an open book.

Master Windu had taken control of the lashing again. His words were far from encouraging.

Anakin had expected this, but it still hurt. He knew where this was headed, his dream of being a Jedi Knight was now just that.

His eyes drifted to Master Yoda who had yet to speak. The elder Jedi was staring at him with such an intensity it almost burned.

Obi-Wan's calm, yet commanding voice rang out in the room. "May I speak now?" His hard gaze locking with Mace's.

This time it was Master Windu who fell silent.

Yoda finally looked away from him and then actually smiled at Obi-Wan. "Yes Master Kenobi, speak you must. This Council has much to hear, correct am I?"

"Yes Master Yoda, you are correct."

Anakin felt some of the tension slip out of his tense muscles. Obi-Wan's words "_It is going to be okay Ani_" tickled the back of his mind.

When Obi-Wan spoke, you listened. It was one of the first lessons Anakin had learned as a young Padawan, not that he always did what he was told. The members of the Council had obviously been taught this as well. As his Master began to explain all the things Anakin hadn't been given the chance, the faces went from anger and suspicion to amazement and respect. Anakin only prayed he could be half as persuasive as his Master someday.

"As you can all see because of Anakin's quick thinking and bravery, only one conclusion can be made." Obi-Wan paused and made eye contact with each and every member of the council. "If my Padawan had not acted as he did, I would be dead, and we never would have known Dr. Kreyu was a fake. Anakin would have brought him back to you as instructed. Then Kreyu probably would have given you fake information resulting in the deaths of many Jedi. I realize his behavior was unorthodox, but in light of recent events, I must say I agree with every decision he made." As Obi-Wan spoke the last sentence his soft eyes bored into Anakin's.

The words "_every decision_" sounded in Anakin's mind.

Anakin kept his face blank, but thought. "_Thank you Master_."

"_I meant every word Ani."_

"Thank you Master Kenobi." Yoda's voice was surprisingly gentle. "Agree with you I do."

"You do!" Anakin blurted.

Yoda simply smiled. "Yes. Changed you have." He turned toward Obi-Wan. "Both of you. Your future is not so murky anymore Young one."

Anakin suddenly understood Yoda's earlier scrutiny. "No Master Yoda, it isn't."

"But what about this bond, it could prove to be dangerous!" Mace Windu was the one person in the room still on edge.

"Dangerous. I think not. Quite the opposite in fact." Yoda said with a finality none would dare challenge. "Must be investigated further however, much to be learned I think."

"Yes Master Yoda, Anakin and I have already agreed to have regular visits to the Jedi Healers."

"Good that is, much has happened to you both on the planet. "

"Yes." They said together. Neither was surprised by it this time.

Yoda had a knowing smile as he told them they were dismissed. " The Council has much to discuss, you two...rest."

"Yes Master Yoda."

The elder Jedi shook his head at their simultaneous response. "Awhile it will take for me to get used to this new bond I fear."

They both nodded, bowed, and left feeling a lot lighter.

"Well Anakin, it seems life is going to get interesting for us."

Anakin laughed. "More than it already is?"

"Good point."

"I just wish we had found out who the Leader of the Sith is Master. I mean, all that we went through on that planet...we came back empty handed."

A warm hand grasped his shoulder. "No Ani. Not empty handed. Far from it in fact." Energy enveloped Anakin's soul creating a blanket of love and warmth that eased away the last bit of tension in his body.

Obi-Wan was right...like always. They had gained a lot on this mission. It hadn't been what they were looking for...or had it.

"Will I ever be as wise as you are Master?"

"Never Padawan."

They both laughed as they walked down the main hallway in the Jedi Temple.

"I am sure we will find out the identity of this person soon enough Anakin."

"I think you're right again Master. I can't shake the feeling that we're closer than we know. Is that weird?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I get feelings myself from time to time. I have learned to trust them, as I trust yours."

Anakin felt that warmth again and knew it was time to take the next step. "Master do you have any plans this evening?" Anakin spoke quietly as they entered a now empty training room.

Obi-Wan appeared to think this over. "Meditation."

Anakin scowled. "So that's a no then."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and studied him. "I assume you have other, more exciting plans. Someone to see perhaps?"

"I do. I just thought maybe, you'd like to join us for dinner. I know Padme would love to have you...I'd love to have you Master."

"Thank you Anakin. I would like that."

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's joy flowing through him.

"Besides." Obi-Wan steered him out of the room towards the exit. "She is the one who's been telling you to come talk to me for quite awhile now. That you could trust me"

Anakin shook his head. "And she's going to love hearing that she was right."

"Yes my Padawan, she is, and I do not want to miss a moment of her rubbing it in." Obi-Wan quickened his pace.

Anakin smiled and sped up as well. "Right as always Master."

As they walked side by side, Anakin couldn't help but feel he was finally on the right path.

He was going home.

Feedback is loved, i hope you enjoyed it.

_A/N: I will be writing a sequel, alas i don't know the title yet so I can't tell you. I am playing around with Altered Destiny. But that could change. The first chapter will probably be up in a month or so._

**thanks so much for reading and for all the kind reviews i really appreciate them.**

nicole :)))


End file.
